The Professor and His Queen
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Charles and Erik's search for mutants in need leads them to the small kingdom of Arendelle, where they meet the newly crowned queen. However, just as Charles and Elsa begin to realize that they may have some chemistry, things go awry. Can Charles and Erik help the Ice Queen to control her abilities, or will Charles's devious uncle put an end to them?


**Holy cow, this turned out to be a long first chapter...! Anyway, I've seen a lot of crossovers where Elsa joins the X-Men, or is recruited for Xavier's School. This is completely different. Basically, I felt like Elsa would get along really well with Charles and Erik as they were during First Class, before the final battle with Shaw. I thought she could help them while they were helping her learn to control her abilities. Yes, it is written from Charles's perspective, and yes, he and Elsa will become more than friends. I tell you this because I feel like I need to warn you. Also, Charles and Erik may be a little bit OOC... Hope you enjoy. Hobey-ho, let's go!**

* * *

Elsa was a polite, quiet, shy, young girl. Part of it was her personality. She was never one to brag about her abilities or talents, and she often found it hard to identify with others. Connected with that was the fact that she couldn't control her abilities; instead, her father told her to conceal them. They were connected to her emotions, so when she would get angry, sad, upset, or scared, everything around her was in danger of being frozen solid. Even when she was only slightly nervous, whatever she touched acquired a thin layer of frost over the surface.

When I first met her, Elsa was very introverted. Her father's mantra of "Conceal, don't feel," hadn't done any wonders for her self-confidence, and she was…well, to put it in one word, lost. She had just turned twenty-one, meaning that she was of age to become the queen of her kingdom, Arendelle. Her coronation ceremony had actually gone splendidly, and by the time the after-party had kicked off, it looked like she was actually starting to enjoy herself a little bit. I was hovering on the edge of the crowd, talking with Erik about… Huh. That's strange. The topic of our conversation then currently eludes me. I _do_, however, remember _why_ we were there. We had been traveling the world for the past year, searching for new mutants who needed a bit of guidance. That summer had brought us to Arendelle, lured by rumors of strange elemental magic in the royal family. Erik will most likely say it was he who got us invited to the new queen's birthday ball, but don't be fooled; I'm the one who pulled a few strings with that idiotic Duke of Weasletown….

Anyway, Erik and I were there, chatting and surveying the crowd, when the queen made her entrance. I remember looking up as the announcer introduced her, and not being able to breathe for a second. She was beautiful. Blonde, almost white hair framed her pale face, while still being trapped in a tight bun. Her icy blue eyes were huge, reflecting her nerves for everyone to see, but no one really cared about that. They just clapped and cheered for her. The announcer wasn't done. "Presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle," he crowed, pushing a slightly younger, red-haired girl out onto the stage to stand beside her sister.

Anna also seemed nervous, but for completely different reasons. "She hasn't actually spoken to her sister for years," I murmured to Erik, finally able to catch my breath.

"Charles, you haven't spoken to either of them, and you're already reading their minds?" he scolded with a slight chuckle, which I honestly found annoying.

"No," I quipped. "I don't have to. It's written all over her face. Look, now they're talking. They both seem so awkward around each other…"

"Boys!" We both turned to see the Duke hurrying toward us. "Don't be shy! Go and meet the queen! She's the reason you're here, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Uncle."

"Oh, and Charles? Don't forget to make a good impression on her. Your mother is desperate to fix you up with a nice young lady like her. Remember our deal." I'm pretty sure my face either turned whiter than a sheet, or redder than a tomato.

"Right," I muttered, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone, especially Erik, who was laughing and dragging me through the crowd. Once we were far enough away from my devious uncle, I wrenched my arm out of Erik's grasp. "Don't laugh. I only did what I had to do to get us here. I'm looking solely for students, not a wife."

Of course, he just kept laughing. "Suuuuuurrrreee. You keep telling yourself that, Xavier!"

"Just…shut up and help me find the queen," I grumbled, still thoroughly embarrassed. "I have a feeling she's the one we're looking for."

"Alright, have it your way. We'll go talk to her, and completely forget the fact that you were captivated by her as soon as you saw her!"

"I was not, and if you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, I will lock you in a rubber room as soon as we get back to the school!" I would've stormed off if I'd had any idea where to go. Then I saw her.

She was standing before the crowd, still a bit removed, but not too much so, and greeting various ambassadors. Hoping Erik would have the sense not to follow me, I made my way over to her. There was a short line, but I didn't have to wait long. When my turn came, I stepped forward and bowed gracefully. "Hello, your majesty. I am Charles Xavier of Wessleton." When she smiled, her whole face seemed to light up, even if she was still working to conceal her emotions.

"Ah, you're the Duke's nephew. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Xavier."

"Likewise, my queen. Actually, if it's not too much to ask, may I have this dance?" I was only a few inches taller than she was, which allowed me a perfect view into her eyes. Her nerves immediately began to surface, and I could already tell that she would reject me, without delving into her mind.

"O-oh, I don't-"

I tried, but couldn't conceal my slight disappointment. "Aw, c'mon, Elsa!" her sister piped up. "I danced with the Duke, at the expense of my poor toes! You can dance with his cute nephew!" I couldn't help but blush a little bit when called "cute," but I laughed at the fact that Anna had danced with my eccentric uncle.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess. He's never been known for his grace or poise…!"

"He's got a lot of energy, though!" she giggled. "So, Elsa, what do you say?"

The queen sighed, and took the hand I had offered her earlier. "Oh, alright. I suppose one dance wouldn't kill me." _I seriously hope he isn't as clumsy as the Duke. _Yes, I finally did read her thoughts, and chuckled at the image in her head of me leaping around like an absolute loon. In reality, I spun her out onto the dance-floor.

"You've no need to worry, your majesty. I'm not quite as…theatrical as my uncle." She giggled, and allowed me to lead her in a waltz. Despite her objections earlier, Queen Elsa was a very graceful dancer. The crowd moved away to give us some room, and we floated around the space with all of their eyes focused on us. I would've been intimidated if not for the knowledge that she was just as nervous as I was. I kept looking into her eyes, and before long, she gazed back into mine. We stayed like that for the rest of the dance. The rest of the ballroom faded around us, and it was like we were completely alone with each other. It was the most magical moment of my life.

That moment ended all too early. We had been dancing for a good twenty minutes when Anna and a mysterious man interrupted us. "Elsa! Er…your majesty! We have some great news!" the younger girl exclaimed, bouncing with energy. She had her right arm hooked through his left, and they looked at each other adoringly.

"Well, what is it?" The two squabbled slightly over who should tell her, before finally deciding to speak simultaneously.

"We came to ask you to bless our marriage!" I could already tell this wasn't going to end very well.

"M-marriage?" Elsa stuttered in disbelief. Anna started chattering about all sorts of plans and living arrangements, making even my head spin. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. No one is getting married, and no one's brothers are staying here."

"What?"

"You heard me. Anna, you can't marry a man you just met." There were a few moments of silence, which consisted of Anna quietly fuming, and Elsa turning to leave.

"And what do you know about love? All you know how to do is shut people out!"

"Anna…" It was obvious that the queen didn't have the energy to deal with the younger girl's antics, so I stepped in.

"Now, don't talk to your sister like that. She's only looking out for your best interests."

"Really? Because this would be the first time in over ten years!"

"I'm sure that's not true…"

"How could she look out for me when she spent all of her time locked away in her room?!"

"Anna, please," Elsa murmured, worry and fear evident in her face as she once again turned to leave. Anna had other ideas. She grabbed her sister's hand, ripping off one of her gloves in the process. Elsa was now terrified.

"No," Anna spat. "_What_ are you so afraid of?!" Elsa continued backing toward the doors.

"Just…just leave me alone!" she said, flinging her hand outward to emphasize her wishes. To everyone's surprise, her exposed hand shot out ice, creating an impenetrable spiked wall. She stared at it in fear, then fled from the ballroom. I followed her.

"Queen Elsa, wait! It's alright, you don't have to be afraid!"

"Charles, I'm begging you, just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't, I promise. We'll both be alright…!"

"No!" With that, she ran out into the courtyard, and I heard the most terrifying sound.

"Witch! Monster! She tried to kill me!" I turned to face the Duke, who was spouting off ridiculous accusations.

"No, she didn't, Uncle! You just slipped!"

"On _her_ ice!"

"That doesn't make her a murderer! I swear to you, she's completely innocent! She means you no harm! She's just scared, that's all!"

"Oh, of course you would side with her. Freaks have to stick together, after all!" That last sentence was enough to bring stinging tears to my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. Instead, I fixed him with an intense, fiery blue glare usually reserved for anyone who dared threaten my fellow mutants.

"And you wonder why I never come home anymore. You never accepted me, and neither did the rest of my biological family. Well, I have a new family, now, and yes, we are _all_ what you call 'freaks'!" I didn't even notice when Erik finally came to stand beside me. "I'm done with you, and with _Weasletown_!"

"WESSLETON! Wessleton, you insolent boy!"

"Call me names all you want! It won't change my mind!"

"Charles…" Erik muttered, trying to get my attention.

"Come, Erik. Let's just go. We're needed elsewhere."

"I presume we're going after the queen, then?"

"Most definitely. She needs our help."

"I'm going with you, then," Anna declared. I glared back at her.

"You've done enough. Besides that, it's too dangerous for you." I had vaguely noticed the snow falling around us, and now realized that the flurries were quickly turning into a storm. "Get everyone else inside, and make sure they all stay safe and warm. We'll go find your sister."

"But-"

Thankfully, Erik backed me up. "Trust me, it's better if you just listen to him." This was really strange. Usually, it was Erik who flew off the handle and let his rage consume him, and I would be the voice of reason. This time, our roles were reversed. I had allowed my uncle's words to send me over the edge. I looked down, ashamed of my temper. Erik gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded half-heartedly, and before I knew it, we were both hovering in the frigid air, slowly gaining altitude. I looked up at him, mildly surprised. Okay, more than mildly surprised. Ugh, fine, I was completely caught off-guard. Erik smirked and gestured to all of the metal buttons on the suit that the Duke had lent me. My belt buckle was also made of metal. Erik's ability allowed him to control all of them. I'm still not quite sure how he could fly, but he was allowing me to fly with him. "Did you forget my talents in the midst of our little charade, my friend?"

"N-no, I just…I've never flown like this before. A plane is one thing, but to be completely exposed…"

"Isn't it great?"

"Actually, I would say something more along the lines of cold. Extremely cold!"

Erik laughed as we flew out of the castle. "Well, you should've dressed warmer!"

"It's supposed to be the middle of summer!" I quipped. "And it's not like I have the time or the means to get changed…! Let's just hurry up and find Elsa before she gets herself into even more trouble."

"Right. Scared mutant. Must focus." I rolled my eyes at Erik's antics, and allowed him to fly us all the way out to the north mountain. "Charles, are you sure this is where she went?"

"Positive. I've been tracking her thoughts this whole time. We should be able to see her, soon."

"Er…was she wearing a purple cape…?"

"Yes, why do you…ask?" I trailed off as I saw the cape floating in the wind and snow. "No…she can't have died. I can still hear her thoughts!"

"Well, at least there's that. You still freezing to death over there?"

"No! Well, yes, but…"

"Then you can make good use of it." With that, my magnetic companion drew the cape toward him by its metal clasp.

"Erik, I'm not going to wear her cape. That will just look weird!"

"She's not using it, and you're going to get frostbite, soon."

"It's made for a woman!"

"Would you rather look like a woman, or die?" he asked bluntly. I eventually ended up wearing the cape, which was surprisingly warm, considering how thin it was. It wasn't long before we could hear her voice carried over the wind. She was singing, and quite beautifully, I might add.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!" I couldn't help but smile as we watched her create an icy staircase, which soon led up to her very own ice palace. Erik set us down inside one of the rooms just before she finished closing it off, and we continued to watch her performance as she transformed her conservative ball gown into a form-fitting icy dress. She was finally experimenting with her powers, finding who she truly was. She ended the song with a high note, slamming the huge double doors that led out to the balcony, and turned back to explore her creation. I was so enamored with her that I didn't notice Erik applauding until it was too late. She spun on her heel and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Who's there? Show yourself, trespasser!"

"You have a wonderful voice, Queen Elsa," Erik said, stepping out to meet her. I very nearly panicked, not sure what she would think if I showed myself. Deciding it was better not to remain hidden, I quickly took off the cape and followed Erik.

"Yes, and your talents are quite awe-inspiring, as well."

"Charles…?" she asked. I wasn't sure if she just couldn't believe I was there, or if she felt betrayed by my presence. Either way, I smiled sheepishly and walked over to her.

"Yes, it's me."

"Don't come any closer. I told you before that I don't want to hurt you…!"

"I know you don't, and I have faith that you won't. You don't have to be afraid of your gift, Elsa. Not around me."

"What do you mean…?"

I took a deep breath and projected my thoughts into her mind. _You and I aren't that different. We both have amazing gifts that everyone else wants us to suppress instead of control. You have your ice magic, and I am a telepath. _I could see her eyes widen, and I smiled. "Well, that's better than the reaction I usually get-" I spoke too soon. No sooner had the words passed my lips than she slapped me. Hard. Right across my face. Erik was laughing in the background.

"How dare you?! You were reading my mind the whole time?!"

"N-no! Not the whole time…only once or twice, I swear!"

"And you think that makes it alright?! You invaded my privacy, Charles!"

"It was an accident! I can't completely control my abilities, either!"

"You just did it again!"

"No, I didn't have to. You made it obvious at the ball! Elsa, I'm only here to help you!"

"Help me? All you've done, so far, is make an idiot of yourself and stalk me! How did you even follow me, anyway?"

"Ah, that would be my doing," Erik piped up, still grinning like a fool. Even then, he enjoyed watching me get knocked around. He took a few steps toward her, then held his arms out to either side and began to levitate. "Erik Lensherr, aka Magneto. I'm a mutant, like you and Charles, but I have the ability to control metal. Part of that allows me to reverse my polarity and fly." She just stared at him for the next two minutes, her mouth hanging wide open. "Elsa? Hello…? Queen Elsa…it's not polite to stare like that…seriously, you're creeping me out. Are you alright? Hellooooooo?" I couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't often that I got to see someone make him squirm like that.

"Mag…neto…? As in magnet?"

"Yes, that is where I got my name. Are you over the shock?"

"I think so…you said that you and Charles and I were all…mutants?"

"That's correct," I answered. "Our abilities were caused by mutations in our DNA, meaning we're not fully human. That's what makes us unique." I smiled at her. Now was the time to reveal our purpose for coming to Arendelle. "Queen Elsa, I run a school back in America for people like us. Erik is one of my students, as well as my assistant. When we're not at the school, we're out looking for other mutants, trying to help them understand that they were created on this earth for a reason, and they shouldn't be afraid of their gifts. That's why we're here, now. We want to help you, Elsa. We've seen what you can do when you really let loose and experiment with your power, and we want to teach you how to control it, maybe even discover more of what you can do."

"And this…school will help me do that?"

"Yes, if you let it." She turned away for a while, thinking it over in silence. I didn't dare try to read her mind again, for fear of her rejecting my offer. Erik watched her, impatient as always. I watched her for an entirely different reason; I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her! She was radiant in her beauty. Her power and everything about her made her dangerous, yet elegant and fragile as a snowflake. I honestly hoped and prayed that she would say yes. "Alright," she sighed, turning back and bringing me out of my stupor. "I'll go to this school of yours, but don't expect me to improve immediately."

"That's not what I expect at all; you can move at your own pace. However, I think it would be best if you said goodbye to your sister before we leave Arendelle."

"Right. She's probably ready to tear her braids out. You made sure she didn't try to follow you, right?"

"Yes, of course. She's safe in the castle." At that moment, I was reaching out anyone and everyone in the palace. I was right; Anna was still there. Everything else that I heard absolutely terrified me. My skin turned a deathly pale, and I felt faint. I must have looked like I was about to collapse, because both Elsa and Erik rushed over to catch me.

"Charles, what's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her face and voice.

"What did you hear?" Erik inquired, infinitely more calm.

"They…they're sending out a search party for you, your majesty. My uncle isn't coming, but he's sending two of his men. He… he wants them to kill us…all three of us. Oh, God, I am _**so**_ sorry…! I never thought he would….I didn't mean to put you in so much danger!" I was vaguely aware of the tears that came to my eyes, but I didn't try to stop them this time.

"He and I have gotten death threats before, and even gone to battle together. He's never reacted this way in the time that I've known him," Erik murmured. Now, he was just as worried as Elsa.

"Well, what do you expect? His own uncle just put out a hit on him!"

"I guess that does make matters a bit more personal…"

"They're coming," I gasped. "They've just left the castle. They'll be here any time, now!"

"Then we should leave. Charles, do you think you can carry Elsa? She doesn't have any metal on her…" I snapped my mind back to its proper place and nodded, steeling myself and standing up on my own.

"I can. Elsa, is that alright with you?"

"Yes. I have to get to my sister before the search party gets to us. Besides that, I'm sure Charles won't do anything to lose my trust, or make me think of him as anything less than a gentleman." The smirk that she gave at the end of that last statement had me blushing a bit. Once again, I didn't have to read her mind to know what she meant.

_I'll keep my hands to myself, thank you. I would never do something crude, especially in such a dire time as this one!_

She and Erik both laughed, though the latter could only see the expression on my face. _I know you wouldn't, _she replied mentally. _You don't seem like the type._

"It seems she's as good at embarrassing you as I am, Xavier!"

"That's enough, Lensherr," I snapped, then gently pulled Elsa into my arms. "Hold on tightly, dear. I don't want you to fall." Elsa nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulders. I had to fight to keep myself from being totally mesmerized by her again. "Shall we go, then, Erik?"

"Of course, lovebirds," he replied with a smirk, knowing he would get a reaction from both of us. I couldn't stop my face from flushing a tiny bit, and neither could Elsa. I refused to meet her eyes, and focused on Erik instead. In that same moment, he began to levitate us off of the crystalline floor, and we were soon soaring over snow covered mountains and forests. The sight was breathtaking, as was our speed. At one point, we caught a glimpse of the search party. They still weren't all that far away from the kingdom. Thankfully, they weren't looking up as we passed over them, so we went undetected. Moments later, the palace came into view, and Elsa pointed out her sister's bedroom window. Erik floated down to it and tapped on the glass. We waited for what seemed like ages before Anna finally trusted him enough to open it. The three of us hurried inside and landed. As soon as we did, Anna rushed over and hugged both me and Elsa.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so glad you're safe!" she yelled…right in my ear. I didn't really mind, though. I couldn't blame her. She continued to hug the stuffing out of us, all the while declaring her joy at our survival and return. I chuckled and looked over at Erik, who seemed more than a little bit miffed.

"And what am I, chopped sauerkraut? I'm the one who brought them back…!" That was a mistake on his part. As soon as he uttered those words, Anna looked at him as if she'd just realized he was still there. After a moment of silent contemplation, she dashed over and practically tackled him!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she yammered on, hugging Erik just as tightly as she had hugged Elsa and me. If he had the breath knocked out of him, he didn't show it. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He had the same grin on his face that he'd gotten when he finally moved that satellite dish back at the school: wide, happy, and proud. He didn't wear it often, but when he did, it was contagious. No one could keep themselves from smiling if they wanted, and Elsa and I were no exceptions. Soon we were all grinning like fools.

There was also something else in Erik's eyes as he looked down at Anna: adoration. Not a romantic kind of love. No, this was more like she was his younger sister, instead of Elsa's. I finally realized the true reason behind his willingness to help me find Elsa. He didn't want to let Anna down. I looked into his mind, and found that they had met soon after my encounter with Elsa, talking, dancing, and laughing. Another memory flashed of them running into the mysterious red-haired man, whose name turned out to be Hans. Erik had instantly put his guard up. He didn't trust the man, and was none too happy when Anna left with him. He wanted to protect her from this stranger, but didn't know how to without making a fool of himself. I already knew that Hans had proposed to her. I could only imagine how Erik would react when he found out.

Speaking of reactions, it was time for Elsa to break the news to her sister. "Anna…let the poor man breathe, will you?" she asked with a chuckle. Anna giggled back and let go of Erik.

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy you came back. We should throw a huge feast to celebrate! We'll have hot beef stew, roast turkey, heaps of fresh veggies, and all the chocolate you can eat! Oooh, and we can have music, and dancing, and you and Charles can get to know each other better!"

"Anna…"

"And you won't have to worry about me and Hans so much, because we're not gonna get married right away."

"Anna."

"And everyone will have such a good time because they'll be just as glad to have you back as I am!"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"I…I'm afraid I can't stay for long. It isn't safe for me to remain in Arendelle, not while I can't control my powers. Where's Hans?"

"He went out with the search party…Elsa, you can't leave again so soon. I just got you back…!"

"I know, and I really wish I could stay with you, but if…certain members of that search party find out that I'm here, they will kill me. They think I'm a witch and a monster…!" Both girls were in tears, now, and I turned away, partly out of politeness and partly because I couldn't bear to see them like that. Erik seemed just as unnerved as I was. A moment ago, they had seemed so happy, and now they were forced to say their goodbyes.

"Where…where will you go?" Anna asked quietly.

"Charles has a school back in America. It serves as a safe haven and training center for people like me…for mutants."

"People like us," I corrected. I turned back to see that Anna was looking at me, totally confused. "Elsa is not the only person in the world with unusual talents. She's not even the only mutant in this room. Erik controls metal, and I'm a telepath."

"Telepath…?"

_It's alright. Your sister will be safe in America, I promise. _Anna's jaw dropped, and I would've laughed if not for the gravity of the situation.

"You…you just said that…in my head! How did you do that?!"

_I told you, I'm a telepath. I can read your mind, as well as project my own thoughts into it. I could even control your mind, if I really wanted to, but I promised myself I would never do that unless it was absolutely necessary. _I chuckled at the images running through her head. _No, no, you have the wrong idea. Usually, if someone forces me to control their mind, it's only to stop them from putting entire nations, or even the world, in peril. I only use it as a last resort. Yes, I do mean some lunatic trying to start a nuclear war. Hold on…can you see more than just what I'm projecting to you? _She nodded slowly, eyes wider than saucers. I immediately pulled out of her mind, knowing that she saw everything about Shaw. "Well, that's never happened before."

"What…?" Erik and Elsa both asked.

"I was mentally conversing with Anna, just now, and she told me she could see more than just the thoughts I was projecting into her mind."

"You manipulative snake!" Anna suddenly shouted, startling me. "You don't want my sister to come with you so you can keep her safe. You want to use her to fight that crazy Shaw guy, just like you're using Erik and the others!"

"N-no, I-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"He's not lying," Erik said. "I chose to fight Shaw. So did Raven and the others. Even if Charles wanted to use us as weapons, we wouldn't let him puppeteer us. Actually, he was reluctant to even let us fight, but there was no one else who could. Shaw backed us into a corner, Anna. It was either risk our lives trying to defeat him, or let him start a nuclear war between the Soviets and the Americans."

"Right. Elsa will by no means be forced into battle. My focus will remain solely on training her and keeping her safe. If she wants to help fight Shaw, that is her choice, and her choice alone. Is that understood?" I asked, having regained my composure thanks to Erik's brilliant save. Both girls nodded. "Good. Now, how long do you think it will take for that search party to reach the ice palace, search every room, and make it back here?"

"Hours," Elsa answered. "We've got some time."

"Then you don't have to leave right away. Take as much time as you need to be with your sister. Erik and I have to go get the jet ready."

"Jet…? As in super-fast flying machine?" Anna asked, her eyes widening with excitement. Erik grinned at her.

"Yes, it is a flying machine."

"Wow! I've heard about those, but I've never seen one in person! Elsa, let's go take a tour of it! I mean, if that's alright with you guys."

"Of course it is!" I replied with a smile. Erik will need to take us to it, though. We can't risk being seen."

"Good thing my room is in the back of the castle, then," Anna giggled.

"True. If it weren't, then going out the window would be a whole lot trickier."

"Window…Oh. Right. That's how you got in. Wait, I thought you said you could control metal…how did you fly all the way here?"

"I can fly by myself by reversing my polarity, and Charles's suit is full of metal. If you wear a belt with a metal buckle, I should be able to carry all three of you with no problems. Elsa will have to endure the flight in Charles's arms, though." The way he winked at me was embarrassing and infuriating, but I was able to conceal it for the most part. Then Anna decided to play along. She smiled coyly first at me, then at her sister.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, sis, but I guess you'll just have to be miserable. No metal."

"Miserable? It's not like Charles is completely repulsive, Anna…! Honestly!"

"Ooh, so then you like him?" the younger girl giggled.

"Yes! I-I mean, no…! I mean…Charles is a charming and kind young man, and I'm grateful for his help!"

"I think she struck a nerve, there, Anna. Look how rosy he's gotten!" Erik laughed. Indeed, my face had begun to flush a deep red.

"So…this is how it's going to be, aye? You two ganging up on us and playing matchmaker? I have to say, I expected this from Anna, but you, Erik…? I never thought you had it in you to be Cupid. Then again, I suppose you've always had a bit of a mischievous side."

"Too true, my friend," he said with a grin. "This is just another side of the coin!"

"Are we going to take that tour, or just continue teasing each other like a bunch of preteen girls?" Elsa asked.

"Aw, why so serious, dear queen?"

"She's always serious, Erik. She's been that way since we were kids, as far as I know."

"So, is that a no on the tour…?"

I chuckled and answered her. "Of course we'll take the tour. I'm not sure about those two jokers, but I think we'll probably have more fun without them."

"Charles Xavier," she giggled teasingly, "are you asking me on a date?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'll just have to accept." This was extremely unusual. Those who knew me personally would have thought I was drunk again. I had only ever become a flirt when seriously intoxicated, until now, and I could tell the same was true of Elsa. Well, except for the part about drinking. One small peek into her memories told me that she never lost control in that particular sense. Tonight had granted her first glass of wine, outside of Communion. Yes, Anna and Elsa were Catholic. While I hadn't really been brought up in the faith, I had and still have a strong respect for those who were. I won't deny that there is, in fact, a higher being who created the earth and heavens; I just haven't learned much about him.

"I would be honored, my queen," I said, bowing deeply and grinning almost as broadly as Erik did. She giggled as I gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Please, just call me Elsa. You've no need to be so formal with me!"

"Right. Shall we go then, Elsa?"

"Of course…but how will we get there without being noticed?"

"Alright, alright, we're coming, lovebirds!" Erik declared with a laugh. Anna was positively giddy for some reason. I thought about reading her mind to figure it out, but I decided against it. She had also taken the time to find belt with a rather large buckle and put it on. The thing was so ridiculous in its size that it instantly reminded me of those American rodeo stars, and I couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "I take it all of us are ready, then?" my magnetic companion asked, also snorting and giggling like a child. Honestly, I have never seen him so giddy!

"Yes, Erik, we've been ready for the past ten minutes." I pulled Elsa safely into my arms just as he began to levitate himself, Anna, and me off of the ground. Before we knew it, we were standing in the summer snow beside the Blackbird. Elsa and Anna gazed up at the seemingly massive jet in wonder. I couldn't blame them. I was awestruck the first time Hank showed it to me. "This was actually a customized design that one of my students, Hank McCoy, based off of the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird and put together himself. She's the fastest passenger aircraft to ever roam the skies!"

"Really?" Anna asked excitedly. Erik chuckled at her childlike curiosity.

"Well, he may have been exaggerating a bit, but she gets us where we need to go as quick as we need to get there. Just don't let him in the pilot's seat!"

"Hey, I'm not _**that**_ bad!" I retaliated, reaching over to smack his arm.

"No, you just nearly grounded us your first time flying. Raven had to take over for you!"

"I would've gotten the hang of it, eventually…!"

"Eventually. See, this is why Hank and I are the only ones who get to be pilots." I scowled, which was apparently very funny to Elsa, because she took one look at me and started giggling. Erik and Anna laughed, as well. I just rolled my eyes, unable to stay angry for very long.

"Let's just get inside. It's freezing…" Too late, I realized that was the completely wrong thing to say. Elsa looked up at me, hurt evident in her eyes and mind. "N-no, I didn't mean….This isn't your fault. It's fine, I just…"

"I'm sorry, Charles. I can't make it stop. I don't know how!"

"I know you don't. That's why I want to teach you how to control your abilities."

"So I don't accidentally freeze a continent?" she asked icily.

"No, so that you don't have to be afraid of them anymore. Elsa, you have a wonderful gift, but right now, fear is your enemy. Fear is what caused this blizzard, not you. You can control this! Your ice is just like another muscle in your body; you can create it, move it, shape it, use it as a weapon or a tool for defense, or even make it go away. You just have to learn how! Just like I did, and just like Erik learned to control his metal bending. In order to do that, you have to believe in yourself, instead of giving in to your fear! Stop telling yourself that you can't, because you can! I know you can!"

"So I'm supposed to keep trying to conceal it?"

"No. Do just the opposite. Let it go, like you did on the mountain. Experiment with it. Test your limits. Figure out exactly what you can do." No one else said anything for a while. Anna stared at me like I had grown a second head. Erik looked bored and intrigued at the same time, mostly because he'd heard a variation of it before. Elsa seemed to mull it over in her mind for a long moment. I decided it was best not to intrude.

"Thank you," she finally muttered.

"What?"

"No one's ever told me that before."

"Then I'll keep saying it until it sinks in. This is half of your training, Elsa."

"Right." She looked up and met my eyes. "Let's continue with the tour, then." When she smiled, I swear the storm died down quite a bit. My heart fluttered, and I instantly felt warmer.

The tour went rather quickly, though Anna got excited about every little gadget on board. Erik actually went and showed her the cockpit. He told her everything about how to fly the Blackbird, but politely declined when she asked if she could try flying it herself. Elsa was exploring the spacious passenger cabin, so I sat down. Suddenly, the lack of sleep for the previous night had caught up to me. I felt my eyelids drooping, and my body going limp…and then she was sitting beside me.

"You must be tired." I nodded. "I suppose it has been a long night. Maybe we should all get some sleep. I don't want either of you two to nod of in the middle of the flight…!" We both chuckled, and before I knew it, she was in my arms, leaning her head on my chest, and both of us were sleeping peacefully.


End file.
